


Healing

by Psianabel



Series: Blauriam scribbles [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Brain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Post KH3: Apprentice AU, side Strelitzia/Skuld if you want, somewhere very in the future where they are all reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: It isn't easy adjusting to a new life, but everyone is trying.And Lauriam knows he has the support he needs.
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Blauriam scribbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039926
Kudos: 8





	Healing

Brain took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, his fingers lost in pink hair.

He felt him struggling against him, the slight tremors, his clinging onto his shirt. Brain tucked his chin above Lauriam's head, exhaling before he buried his face into his hair, never letting go of him.

Yet even after a while of comfort, he didn't notice any difference.

"Lauriam." Brain called his name in the darkness of the room, tucking a strand of him behind his ear as he waited for a reaction. But none really came, and instead Lauriam tucked himself closer, almost burying himself under the shared blanket. 

It wasn't the first time any of this happened, and Brain knew this definitely wouldn't be the last. For either of them. And from past experiences he assumed it could either be a bad dream or memories. Maybe a combination of both, nothing the two could ever escape.

Brain rolled his head to the side to glance towards his nightstand stable, hoping he could reach his gummiphone lying there.

"Want me to contact Skuld?" He whispered as he turned back to him, phone in his hand.

There was a small nod in between his shivers, but one nonetheless, and Brain opened the messages at Skuld, squinting at the sudden bright light. 

_ Hey are you awake? If so, is Strelitzia as well? _

He rested his eyes for a bit, a hand resting in Lauriam's hair again for the time being, having him in between his arms as he looked at his phone.

A response came faster than he expected, a quick confirmation that they still were.

_ Can Strelitzia come over for a bit? The door is open. _

There was no need mentioning a reason, they all knew why. No one questioned it. 

It was … okay.

Brain put his phone away again and turned on the dim light on his table, helping Lauriam to sit up on the bed. 

His chin was still tucked low and Brain put the blanket around his shoulders, cupping his cheek with one hand while he swept a thumb over him. 

They already came a long way with this. This was progress. The feeling of embarrassment, showing this "weakness", dealing with everything that had happened, coming to terms with his memories - it was a lot and no one blamed him.

They were all healing at their own pace. 

"Lauriam?" A small female voice sounded from the door and immediately Lauriam turned towards her.

He shifted towards the edge of the bed and embraced her in a hug, their size difference making it quite easy to do so. 

They whispered something towards each other, but Brain didn't listen. It wasn't any of his business, this was something only between the two and instead he looked at the door to briefly wave towards Skuld standing there, who waved back to him. 

They gave them the time they needed. There was no rush. Brain simply watched them, only taking note how Lauriam's whole body relaxed over time, how his tension lifted and his shaking lessened. 

She was real, here in this world, with him. And no one could take that away from him again - even if he had to tell himself this over and over, because it felt so unreal.

Brain stared at his own hands, pushing away the creeping thoughts in his head. This was about Lauriam, he reminded himself, and took a deep breath to not think about haunting memories -

That he wouldn't be able to do the same as Lauriam could do. To even see -

"Come here, Brain!" Strelitzia moved over to him and Brain looked at her with a perplexing face. "I've been told I give great hugs, so."

Brain briefly rubbed over the back of his head before he ended up smiling at her, saying a quick "alright" as he accepted her hug.

And yes, he had to admit she gave great hugs. 

His tension left him and he dropped his shoulders, smiling even more as Lauriam embraced them both, and not long after that Skuld joined in as well.

It was alright. They were alright. They had each other. They just needed some time, and that was okay.


End file.
